1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to pilot grouping and reporting, and set management in multi-carrier communication systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, etc.) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. CDMA systems offer some desirable features, including increased system capacity. A CDMA system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
In response to the growing demand for multimedia services and high-rate data, multi-carrier modulation has been proposed in wireless communication systems. There lies a challenge to provide efficient and robust multi-carrier communication systems.